


The distance of two hearts

by live_and_let_live



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Happy ending I guess :), M/M, Rebounding, Secret Santa. There's a little bit of non-con but I didn't put it in the warnings, So many emotions, inconclusive ending, shitty and rushed, sorryyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If I were to ask you for tonight, would you give it to me?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The distance of two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a tumblr secret Santa, I'll include more detail about this at a later date.

Walking down the street, rucksack hanging from one shoulder, Dan pulls his coat closer to him. There are people on the streets, but it’s just about to get late so the Saturday party-goers haven’t stared partying yet.  


Dan promised Phil he’d go and visit him and Terry in their apartment before the holiday season properly started. Phil being organised wanted to discuss plans for Christmas well before the actual month of December.  


Dan hadn’t minded, and promised Phil and his boyfriend that he would come visit one weekend. Dan’s girlfriend Kiera hadn’t been able to come, using some excuse about ‘plans with friends’ that she was staying with Friday to Sunday; friends that Dan had no idea she had.  


As Dan approaches Phil’s street, the sky noticeably darkens and he sighs and quickens his pace slightly, the November air biting at any exposed flesh. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets and turns into the road.  


When Dan comes to Phil’s apartment door, he buzzes twice and steps back, shivering slightly at the temperature outside. After a brief moment loud footsteps are heard from the inside and the lock rattles before a dishevelled looking Terry swings open the door. His eyes widen.  


“Hey Dan! Wasn’t expecting you so early…” Terry trails off. Dan looks at him in confusion, then noticing Terry’s swollen lips and undone fly he makes a sound of realisation.  


“Ah…. I hope I wasn’t… disrupting anything in here.” Terry goes scarlet and shakes his head.  


“No no, it’s quite alright, come straight on up, you know which door is ours, first door on your left. Just leave your shoes down here and I’ll go… warn Phil…yeah.” Terry trails off and runs up the stairs.  


Dan stares after him and rolls his eyes. He could’ve warned Phil he was going to be early, but maybe even then Phil might not have even realised he’d gotten a text. It was quite obvious which certain _activities_ him and Terry had been getting up to before he arrived.  


Dan removes his shoes and places the on the left hand side of the shoe rack, he can tell it’s the right one because there’s a paper sign above it that says **_Phil and Terry’s shoes only :)_** in various brightly coloured pens.  


He slowly makes his way up the stairs, making sure to give Phil and Terry optimum time to prepare themselves for his arrival. Feeling bad for having interrupted their _activities_. 

When Dan reaches the top of the stairs, he turns to their door and knocks twice before slowly pushing the door open, hoping for everyone’s sake that their decent. Surprisingly, Phil greets him at the door with a friendly hug but after noticing his friends’ uncomfortable poise, returns to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around Terry’s waist. Phil grins sheepishly at Dan as he walks into the flat and kicks the door shut behind him.  


Terry kisses Phil on the cheek and starts to walk towards the kitchen, he shouts back to us.  


“I’ll make some tea, you two get comfy on the sofa.” He disappears out the lounge door. Phil gestures to the sofa and Dan shakes his head, sitting in the small armchair by the window. Phil sits on the sofa instead. He looks over at Dan sympathetically.  


“How are you then… after what happened, I haven’t really had a chance to ask you about it since this morning, I’ve been sort of… busy. But I’m really sorry, are you okay? Do you want to stay for for a-” Dan cuts Phil’s rambling off with his confusion.  


“What the hell do you mean? Nothing bad happened last night did it?” Phil puts his hand to his mouth.  


“Have you not been on facebook Dan? It’ll be all over your social media by now! Have you really got know idea as to what Kiera did?” Dan’s eyes widen and he sits up in the armchair.  


“What Kiera did? What the fuck happened?” Dan’s confusion turns into panic as his breathing starts to quicken. Phil opens his phone and pulls up a picture. He shows the phone to Dan who takes it and begins to read the caption form the screenshot.  


The post is a picture of an obviously drunk Kiera, shirtless with a guy straddling her waist, faces pressed together in a heated kiss. The text at the bottom reads: _Greaat praty todaayt!1!! Thansk for a gr8t afteernon Haydenn ;)) hahaa, sooo muchj fuun xxcxexxs_.  


Dan adds a comment: _This is Dan, I’m using my friends phone. I don’t care what the explanation is for this. We’re through._  


He stays sat upright and holds Phil’s phone out to him. Phil takes it and sits back down. Dan says nothing.  


Terry walks in with three mugs of tea and notices a very tense Dan sitting bolt upright in the arm chair.  


Terry sits down next to Phil and sets the mugs on the coffee table, he looks between a worried Phil and panicked Dan before speaking into the silence.  


“Phil what happened…” Terry looks between the two men sat staring at various points on opposite walls.  


“He didn’t know…” Phil breathes out, “Terry, Dan didn’t know, he had no idea about Kiera. I just told him, Terry he had no clue!” Terry realises what his boyfriend means and hugs him for a few seconds before getting up and kneeling in front of the armchair.  


“Dan… Dan are you alright? Dan talk to me buddy.” Terry rests a hand on Dan’s knee and taps it. Dan looks toward him and a tear slides down his cheek.  


Then two…  


Then three…  


Then ten…  


A silent stream makes its way down Dan’s face as Terry tries to get them to stop.  


“C’mon man, it’ll be okay, just think about something else, don’t cry, please.  


Dan doesn’t stop crying. Nor does he speak.  


Terry sits back on the sofa, Phil replaces him at Dan’s side, but he hugs Dan instead of talking to him. Stays silent, lets him cry. Slowly Dan moves his arms around Phil’s waist and puts his face into Phil’s neck. Phil moves to sit on the arm of the chair, pulling away from Dan.  


His tears have stopped, replaced by a small smile. Terry coughs from the other side of the room.  


“Can I have my boyfriend back now?” Phil frowns, but re-joins Terry on the sofa. Dan stands up.  


“I’ll come back another time, I need to let this sink in.” Dan makes a move for the door but Phil’s hand on his wrist stops him.  


“You can stay in my room Dan, there’s no need to leave.” Terry looks almost offended.  


“If Dan wants to leave then let him Phil, he can make his own decisions. And anyway, I thought we were planning to… enjoy ourselves tonight.” Phil releases his grip on Dan’s wrist and makes a small noise of frustration.  


“I know, but Dan needs to be around people now, we can’t just let him leave…” Dan, still in the room, seems to laugh slightly at this statement.  


“Hey, I agree with Terry, I don’t want to invade on you guy’s privacy, I’ll find a hotel… or something.” Phil rolls his eyes uncharacteristically.  


“Dan, this is London, there is no way you’re gonna be able to get a cheap hotel around here. Just stay with us, we don’t mind, **do** we Terry?” Terry sighs and stands up, walking over to his room and shutting the door.  


“Phil really, I’ll find somewhere else, I don’t want to be a cockblock.” Phil just shakes his head.  


“I’m so sorry about him Dan, he… he can be an ass sometimes. But right now, your emotional well-being is much more important than my sex life.” This makes Dan laugh.  


“Fine, I’ll sleep on the sofa yeah? I’m guessing you won’t want to sleep with Terry?” Phil sheepishly grins.  


“Nah, it’ll be okay, you can have my room and I’ll try to calm down Terry. I hope you’ll be okay Dan.” Phil picks up his empty mug and awkwardly gives Dan a one-armed side-hug.  


“Whatever you say…” Dan mumbles, taking his mug to Phil’s room. He lays down on the bed and closes his eyes, listens to Phil washing up in the kitchen. Tears leak from the corners of his eyes and he wipes them away. Footsteps echo from the apartment above and he hears the door to Terry’s room opening and closing.  


There’s talking in hushed voices. Then shouting.  


Then silence.  


A quiet smacking sounds can be heard echoing throughout the apartment, small moans accompanying it. Dan can guess what it is and more hot tears run down his face. Then there’s more talking.  


“Terry, not tonight…”  


More raised voices.  


“I said not tonight!”  


More shouting.  


“GET OFF ME TERRY!! I CAN’T DO THIS TO DAN! HE CAN PROBABLY HEAR EVERYTHING YOU BASTARD!  


The apartment is silent.  


Even the floor above goes quiet.  


Then there’s a door opening. Closing. Footsteps.  


The Door to Phil’s bedroom opens and Dan sits up.  


“Are you okay Phil?” Dan asks, wiping tears from his cheeks.  


“I could ask you the same thing…” Tears fall from Phil’s eyes, and now both men are crying.  


Another door slams and heavy footsteps leave the building, slamming the main door on the way out. 

More tears fall onto the bedsheets.  


Dan opens the bed-covers up and grabs Phil’s arm, dragging him into the warmth of human emotion.  


An angry voicemail message is heard playing through the wall between the bedrooms. The only audible phrase is vulgar, and is effectively, a relationship finisher.  


Both men lay in the bed, thinking, slowly turning to face the other. Dan speaks first.  


“If I were to ask you for tonight, would you give it to me?”  


Phil’s lips cover his in a matter of seconds. Noses collide and it’s messy, but it’s everything they both need.  


Pale hands move to hips and legs are tangled as the two men strive to forget the day. Forget their lives.  


And just for a minute…it works.  


Even after pictures flood thoughts and tears leave stains, they don’t stop. They can’t stop.  


This night is all they have left.  


Fingers trace collar bones and teeth nip at ribs. Only shirts are removed and there is no desire  


There is only emotion.  


Not love, though. Something stronger than love, more powerful. Neither know what it is, but neither want to find out. It’s new, exciting, _enticing_.  


There is no space between them, only the distance of two hearts, still in the hands of the one before.  


Eventually both become tired, Phil rolls off his friend and looks him in the eyes.  


“Right now Dan, if you were to ask for the moon. I would find a way to give it to you.  



End file.
